


Never Again

by spookycrypt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycrypt/pseuds/spookycrypt
Summary: You thought he was just toying with you. You thought you were just a normal hostage in a terrible situation. But it took the ropes being undone for you to truly feel restained. You could never escape the Medic and his twisted "love" for you. No matter how hard you tried.Yandere! Medic/Reader. Oneshot. Kinda terrible.
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Never Again

"Ohh my liebe, how much I've missed you..."  
Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you panted, not able to answer the German doctor in your lust filled stupor. You hated your body so much for betraying you. Betraying you to this monster.  
It was almost a year since you managed to escape his clutches. Just a hacking into some files got you captured and gagged by Mann Co's mercenaries. None of them seemed interested in going on with the interrogation, that is, except for their sadistic medic. He dragged you to his lab to continue the torture, but you knew it has nothing to do with the hacked files anymore. No, this time it was just simply for the sake of experimenting on a new fresh body.  
You still remember your half naked beaten body on the blood stained floor, shivering as you looked up at his sinister smile. You'll never forget his casual response when asked if he were to kill you.  
"I'm going to rape you. Beat you. Break you apart until I get the information I need from you."  
You knew he didn't care about the information. That's just what his boss wants to hear. He just simply wanted to torture you through all means until he got bored of you. That's all.   
The torture was endless, from filleting your body from your sternum to your crotch, prodding and rearranging your organs, to mercilessly pounding into you on the table, taking your virginity you were saving for someone, anyone but him. You remember trying so hard to shut out his deep guttural moans, mumbling on about how good you felt, how long it's been since he'd been with a woman, before slapping you hard across the face, forcing you to look at him. You always hated that. You knew he did it to make sure you couldn't escape his torment, not even mentally.  
How you got out was a miracle.   
You tried to eavesdrop as much as you could during private conversations between him and the man with the yellow construction helmet, but you eventually drowned out their scientific banter. Then the alarm went off and the two men grabbed their materials and headed for the door. Medic gave you a smirk before leaving, knowing damn well by now you knew not to try and escape.  
This would've been the last time you see him. Or so you had hoped.  
A woman in a dark purple suit that reeked horribly of cigarettes was the last thing you saw, before having a cloth thrown over your face and blacked out. You woke up hours later resting at a bus stop with nothing but a bag. Hastily, you open the brown bag to be greeted with a letter and stash of cash.  
Your eyes lit up for the first time in months. It seemed you were paid by Grey Mann, a crazed old man desperately wanting anything he could from Mann Co. You didn't bother asking for any details when you were hired. In fact, you never even spoke to him in person. You just got the call and did the job. You didn't realize so much dirt was behind a mere small company in the middle of nowhere. The note was more than likely from the woman who knocked you out. She just simply explained that Grey Mann took over, the mercenaries were fired and despite your "extended stay in places you shouldn't be", it was just best to walk away and act like nothing happened. If you valued your life that was.  
The next bus showed up and you got on without ever looking back. You didn't care where you went as long as you never saw a bleak desert or heard the maniacal laughter of a crazed doctor again.  
Five months pass since that time and you gradually started to lower your guard. But you could never get him off your mind. You'd have nightmares where you'd wake up, still feeling that ghostly touch of his on your flushed skin. His thick accent as he defiles you over and over in your dreams. It was too much. You couldn't dare tell anyone you knew about what occurred. They'd shame you for sure. For not fighting back enough, for being in the wrong place. For not going back to him and "forgiving him".  
But you couldn't. Not with him. A man you barely knew and tainted your very soul. You decided to quit the hacking jobs all together for something less risky. You wanted to lie low in a new town where no one knew you. That's what landed you in a small bordering house with a sweet old woman, more than eager to assist a "widow". (You decided that was your best guise.)  
One day you come home from grocery shopping to hear your landlord chatting with someone in your kitchen. Normally you wouldn't mind a visit, but something with your guests voice felt....familiar. You disregard it and begin to make your evening tea. Stirring it gently, you glide into the room, the next words you weren't expecting.  
"Oh dearie, why did you not tell me you had a doctor for a husband?"  
The sound of porcelain crashes as you see the Medic, your tormentor, casually sitting on the couch, seeming to have a polite chat with your landlord as though they've been friends for years. You couldn't breathe. Your light summer dress suddenly felt constricting as he finally makes eye contact with you.  
With the most artificial sweetness in his voice, he immediately rushes to you out of false concern of your now shattered mug. You couldn't believe it. How? How was he able to find you almost two thousand miles away?  
After briefly covering up your lies with more lies to your landlord, you settled with the fib that he was your husband. You had to. You were too scared to challenge him now that he's back and you know what he's capable of.  
But WHY did he find you?  
You got your answer shortly as you find yourself now in your current position. Him pinning you to the bed, mercilessly slamming into your body, until there's a sickly sound of your own fluids joining the slapping of your bodies clinging together.  
He stops momentarily to toss your now numb legs over his shoulders, bending you in a awkward position as he continues his assault. He kept whispering sweet nothings to you, which horrified you more. He seemed so much different than before. Sadistic as ever, but something felt off with the way he gripped you so tightly, forcing every inch into you, like any second you two would melt together.  
"You feel so good...so good..."  
He sped up, feeling him reaching his peak. You try to squirm out of his grip but the crushing position has you completely at his mercy. And it didn't seem like he was going to stop until he was fully satisfied.  
"We'll never be separated again! We'll be so happy together."  
Your eyes roll to the back of your head. Your tongue was slightly out of your mouth. His pace was so brutal, so feral, so....possessive. Apparently, in his own twisted world, he convinced himself that he fell in love with you in the duration of your "playtime" together. When Grey Mann took over and he lost his job, he was so devastated that he lost you. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see you again. The very thought made him want to die.  
When he was hired by Grey Mann and his mercenaries, the first thing he did was track you down. He had to admit, he was impressed with the distance, but you didn't even bother changing your identity. You didn't think you had to, what were you to him anyway? His hips keep snapping against you as he shakes.  
"You'll never want for anything, mein liebe. I'm going to take such good care of you."  
He groans into this throat as he holds you down desperately, spilling his seed into your abused core.A small string of his cum tinkled out, filling you completely to the brim. If you weren't marked as his yet, you certainly were now. And there was nothing you could do about it.

He collapses on top of you panting, his grip still suffocating and drowning you. You weren't going anywhere. Not again. Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick oneshot that's been on my desktop forever and just decided to finish it. Sorry if it sucked. :/


End file.
